Aerodynamically effective slats and flaps or other movable surfaces on aircraft are usually positioned on a wing or on tail units and are driven by drive units. Apart from simple flaps that are only pivotable on one pivot axis there are also surfaces that implement more complex motion sequences, for example wing leading-edge flaps of a high-lift system. To implement the specified motion sequence, motion kinematics are used that are implemented by way of curved toothed racks or multi-articulated chains in order to carry out both translational and rotational motions. In order to carry out necessary inspection and maintenance tasks on a leading edge interior of an aircraft wing, in the state of the art a leading-edge flap is usually fully extended. In the case of a flap drive system that is blocked at standstill, for this purpose the connection between a leading-edge flap body and the drive unit must be disconnected, and external actuation must be used. However, in the retracted flap position the mechanical connection between the leading-edge flap body and the drive unit, which connection is to be separated, is also positioned within the leading edge interior and in the state of the art is achieved by access flaps provided for this purpose. These access flaps may have a disadvantageous effect on the structural-mechanical characteristics (strength, damage tolerance, weight) and on the production expenditure relating to the flap system.
Furthermore, as a result of production and installation, deviations from the intended position of a leading-edge flap relative to a main wing may occur, and thus an undesirable change in the aerodynamic performance parameters may result. In order to achieve an aerodynamically favorable flap position, the alignment of a flap system relative to the main wing is designed so as to be adjustable. In the state of the art, adjustment of the flap position usually takes place with the use of eccentric bearings and longitudinally adjustable gear rods. Adjustment of these elements is not possible in the retracted flap position.
Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.